


Dog Days

by buckyscrystalqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Dog Days

“Hello, (Y/N).” Rowena snarled in disgust the moment she suddenly and unwelcomingly appeared in your car. You screamed at the unexpected intrusion from your hated mother-in-law and jerked your wheel instinctively in an attempt to get away from the evil woman despite the fact that she was sitting in your car. You tried to correct your action but your tire caught a pothole at just right angle, sending you and your car flipping twice through the air across the back country road you had been traveling on to visit your brothers and landing right side up head first in a tree. You didn’t lose consciousness and in your initial assessment, nothing felt broken.

“What the hell, Rowena?” you screeched as you turned quickly but gently toward the woman who hated you with a passion. “What do you want?!”

“Oh, nothing dear. I just wanted to see my favorite daughter-in-law.” She responded, the sarcasm dripping from every word as she looked at her nails absentmindedly. “It appears I have caught you at the perfect time.” She snarled and looked at you, a wicked smile spreading across her face. “Now, we both know perfectly well that you do not deserve to sit next to Fergus on the throne and since neither of you will listen to reason I am taking matters into my own hands.”

“No!” You screamed as you attempted to scramble to get out of the car but she raised her hands in front of her instantly. “In canibus!” she screeched and your entire body felt like it was on fire, as you shrank into the seat and your world turned black and while.

“Crowley!” you screamed, desperate to call your husband to your aid but the only thing that came out was a high pitched yip. You whipped around to your mother-in-law. “What have you done?!” you said as she sat and laughed but the only thing you were met with was more yips. When she finally was able to stop laughing she looked down at you.

“See, I always saw you as a yappy little bitch. So, I made you one.” She said as she pat your head and with a sickening laugh, she was gone. You looked down to see what she had meant and you saw two (Y/H/C) paws where hands should be.

“What the hell?” you screamed and obnoxious yips met your ears as you scrambled the best you could to find a reflective surface. The moment you did, you were met with a pair of (Y/E/C) eyes on the face of a Yorkshire terrier. You literally growled as you went to reach for your phone and realized that there was no way you could make a call. Even if you could get to your phone, it was locked by a fingerprint passcode so there is no way you could get into your contacts. You started to scream which came out as a pathetic howl as you sat in your car trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. You begged Crowley and prayed to Cas for a while before you realized you weren’t going to get anywhere before you finally resolved to do something.

You were a 2 and a half hour drive from the bunker where your brothers lived so they would know you had gone missing but you didn’t want to wait from them to send out the search party. So you came up with a plan. You wiggled your little furry body in your steering wheel and grabbed the photo you loved of you and your husband for your very first date.

You had begged him to do one of those old time, black and white photos at a fair you had dragged him and the boys to after a hunt and after a lot of threats and grumbling on his part he finally conceded. You had on a very revealing saloon girl dress and Crowley had gone full out, donning the hat, gun belt and floor length tan trench coat. You did your absolute best to ooze as much sex appeal as possible for the photo, causing Sam and Dean to laugh at you and try to make you laugh and right as the photo was taken, you couldn’t hold your strong, impassive face and you broke out into a large smile at something Dean said and you were starting to lean forward into your laugh. 

But that isn’t why you loved this photo. You loved it because the entire time Crowley had been getting ready for the photographer to get the shot set up; he had a giant angry pout on his face. He didn’t flirt with you when you tried and he didn’t even act disrespectfully when you walked out scantily clad in the feather dress. But when the boys made you laugh, he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as the sound warmed his heart and when the photo was taken, he was staring at your face, his small, genuine smile permanently captured in the photo you had grabbed gently in your new canine teeth.

You pulled back out of the steering wheel and set the photo gently on the seat before you hopped over the middle console and on to the floor board of the passenger side of the car. You bit the bottom of your purse, up ending its contents to mix with the pieces of broken window glass and jumped up and added it to the driver seat. You looked back over at your stuff on the floor and saw your driver’s license lying on top of a copy of Romeo and Juliet you had borrowed from the bunker. 

‘Perfect.’ You thought to yourself as you jumped back down to grab them. When you scanned the pile once more, you realized that here wasn’t much else you needed that you could carry and you began the task of trying to get the three items in your bag. After 20 minutes of struggling, you had your purse ready and you managed to drop it out of the car before you jumped out of the car behind it to start your long trek to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Have you found her?” Crowley raged at the lowly demon that had just entered the throne room. You had been missing for three days and he was absolutely beside himself. The man shook his head.

“Not exactly.” The man said. “But there is… well…” the demon said and Crowley shot off his throne.

“Speak, damn it!” he roared and the demon cowered, looking down at the ground as he took a step back.

“Sir, a demon reports that a photograph of you and her has been added to a crossroads box; however, she was not there when he went to make the deal.”

“I’ll see to it.” Crowley growled as he ran out of the throne room praying that he was about to finally find you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This better work.” You though to yourself as you sat in the middle of the crossroads shivering. You had been traveling for three days, dragging your purse behind you, trying to find a crossroads box. This was the 7th crossroads you had come across since your car crash and the first one that had a summoning box in it. You had barely eaten anything other than garbage scraps and your tiny dog body was wearing thin.

The first demon showed up nearly instantly and you hid from him. You knew using the picture of you and Crowley was bound to get someone’s attention and that Crowley would be notified quickly about the situation of his picture being added to a box. When the first demon disappeared you grabbed the non-broken strap of your purse and weakly pulled it to the middle of the road, dumping the book and your ID onto the ground and sitting down behind it. It was only a moment later before your husband finally showed up. The moment he appeared you sprinted to him, yipping and jumping at his ankles briefly before running back to grab your stuff.

“What in the bloody hell…?” Crowley asked as he watched the tiny, dirty little rat dog run up to him excitedly and then scamper off toward some junk on the ground. He looked around, desperately trying to find you as the dog yipped annoyingly in front of him. “(Y/N)!” He called as he looked around and the little rat came running back over to him, grabbed his pant leg in its mouth and pulled with all its might, its sharp little teeth ripping the suit material.

You let go of his pants quickly once you realized you had ripped them and cowered, scurrying quickly back to the pile of your things. You knew Crowley hated tiny dogs and you knew since he didn’t realize that you were his wife and not actually a dog, there was a good chance that in his anger, he may kill you unknowingly. You felt defeated, lost, hopeless and scared and you gave up. You scampered into your purse to hide like you had for the past 3 nights and started to cry. It was in that moment, Crowley saw your purse.

“It’s not possible.” He said as he crossed the road and bent down next to the tiny creature cowering in the bag. He had bought you that bag for your birthday and recognized it instantly. He looked at the two pieces of what he thought was trash and saw your ID and a book. He picked it up, flipping it over in his hand and chuckled. “Smart girl.” He said with a whistle and his giant hellhound appeared by his side. Your dog instincts kicked in and you looked up at the sound of the whistle and saw your favorite hell hound towering over you. You scrambled out of the purse to get to her.

“Juliet, it’s mommy. Please tell me you can understand me.” You watched her head tilt to the side in confusion as your familiar voice came out of the tiny beast jumping at her massive feet.

“Mommy?” Juliet asked as she bent down to smell you. You couldn’t help but yip in joy as you attacked her face with kisses and she laid down on the ground in front of you.

“Yes, baby. It’s mama. Please tell papa it’s me. He can’t hear me.” You begged as you ran back and forth between your pet and your husband.

“(Y/N)?” he asked looking at you curiously and you stood against his leg with your paws on his knee, your whole body shaking in excitement. He finally got a good look at the dog’s eyes, your eyes and his entire demeanor changed when he realized he had found you. “Darling, what happened to you?” he asked as he gently picked you up in his arms. You attacked his face with kisses as you relayed your message through Juliet.

“Your fucking mother happened, Crowley. She doesn’t see it fit that I am on the throne so she turned me into a dog. She called me a yippy little bitch.” You said as you started to growl in his arms. His eyes turned red as he listened and he stood up.

“Alright, let’s get you home and get you cleaned up and try to fix this. I can’t undo a spell so we’ll call your brothers.” He said as he cradled you close. You wiggled to try to get out of his arms before he left.

“Wait, Juliet, the picture. Tell him I can’t leave the picture.” You said as you were finally able to jump out of his grasp, and you frantically started to dig up the box.

“Darling, stop that. I can get it.” Crowley said as he snatched you up mid dig. Your paws kept digging in midair as he snapped the photo out of the box. He looked at it fondly as you settled your air digging before putting it in his pocket along with your ID and your book. “I’ll buy you a new purse, my Queen.” He said, kicking your old one to the side as Juliet stood up next to him. He kissed your tiny head and you closed your eyes as he whisked you back home. You sighed as your eyes focused on your bedroom and you snuggled up against Crowley’s chest. He chuckled. “Before you get comfortable darling, you need a bath. No offence intended but you smell like wet dog.” You looked up at him and growled as menacingly as you could and he chuckled as he set you down on the ground.

“Can I get something to eat first? I’ve been nearly starved for three days.” You asked as you sat down in front of him, looking up at his massive frame compared to your tiny body. You whined at him as he glanced at Juliet to listen to what she was saying. “And can you come down here? You’re kinda scary.” He smiled as he crouched down to you.

“What would you like to eat?” he said. You tilted your head back and forth as you thought.

“Juliet, what do you want?” you asked looking over to where she was lying on her bed by your night side table. When you moved into hell she moved into your room and slept there when Crowley was in meetings or out of town, which then turned to an every night thing. She raised her head and looked at you.

“I already ate, mama.” She said and you turned and looked at her as Crowley chuckled at the unheard exchange.

“So you’re telling me that if you could have, say… a big juicy steak right now you would say no.” Her tail started to thump against the floor and you smiled to yourself. She wasn’t typically spoiled but every once in a while you liked to do something special for her and this seemed like one of those times. “Tell papa I want some plain pasta and you want a steak.” You turned back around to your husband who had sat down on the floor and waited until he shook his head with a small smile.

“Fine.” He said and with a snap, two plates arrived. “Darling, while you eat, I’m going to call your brothers and then begin the hunt for my mother.” He said as he got up off the floor and you yipped at him to get his attention.

“Don’t tell them I’m a dog!” you said, as Crowley snapped himself a suit devoid of dog smell. “Just tell them I’m back and we can go surprise them in the morning.” He smiled down at you nodding.

“You are concocting some sort of plan, aren’t you?” he asked and you simply yipped in response. “Alright,” he laughed as he shook his head gesturing to your food. “You eat, and I’ll send the groomer in to get those sticks out of your hair and get you cleaned up.” You growled at him and he put his hands up in the air, his face dropping a little. “I’m sorry, darling. I don’t like this any more than you do but I will fix this.” He said and you huffed in response before turning to your dinner. He sighed as he walked toward the throne room to have the demons drop the search for you and start to find his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello boys.” Crowley said as he dropped into the bunker with you held in his arm. You shook your head in an attempt to clear it, sending your fur flying as you fought your tiny body from being sick after the teleporting. As planned, Crowley set you down on the library table where Dean was eating his lunch.

“What the hell is that?” he asked around a mouthful of burger as you pranced happily across the table toward his plate.

“It’s a dragon.” Crowley said cheekily as you pranced up to Dean’s plate taking a French fry and laying down to eat it and just like you knew he would, Dean reacted.

“Hey! Get out of here mutt!” he screamed as he jumped out of his chair, waving his arms at you. You jumped up and growled as viciously as you could as you counted down for Juliet who was standing invisible directly behind him. When you hit three, you opened your mouth to make it appear that you were barking as the loud booming bark of a hell hound came from Dean’s knees. The look of panic that crossed his face was priceless as he threw his burger in the air in fear and scrambled away from you and you rolled on the table as you yipped your ass off in laughter.

“Your sister says that’s what you get.” Crowley responded with a chuckle as Dean and Sam stared at the little dog rolling on the table. Your confused brothers looked at each other.

“Wait, what do you mean (Y/N) says? Where is she?” Dean asked glaring at Crowley who simply gestured at you while you were composing yourself on the table.

“Unfortunately, until we can find a counter curse or my mother, this would be your little sister.” Crowley responded. You got up and walked over to Sam, knowing he would be the one to see it first and you jumped off the table into his lap, placing your paws on his chest and looking into his eyes with your tail wagging happily. He studied you for a minute until he really saw your eyes.

“(Y/N)?” he asked and you yipped in response and attacked his face with puppy kisses. He laughed as he tried to hold you back. Dean came over and picked you up a little too roughly out of Sam’s lap, trying to see what Sam saw in your eyes.

“Crowley, tell him to stop holding me so tight and replace his burger since Juliet ate his.” You said as you tried to wiggle out of Dean’s slightly uncomfortable grasp.

“Squirrel, sit down with her. You’re holding her to tight.” He said as he snapped a fresh bacon cheeseburger on the table. Dean didn’t move to as he took his eyes off the wiggling dog in his hands to stare at your husband.

“You can hear her?” he asked incredulously and you yipped to get his attention to put you down. There was a low growl right next to Dean who jumped to the side as Sam took you back from Dean.

“No, I can’t hear her but Juliet can and I can hear Juliet.” Crowley said as you jumped down off Sam’s lap and pranced back over to Crowley. He picked you up in his arms and absentmindedly started scratching your belly which you had realized that you absolutely adored as the boys attempted to wrap their heads around the situation. “And to answer the unasked question, no, I cannot just snap her back to normal, this is a witches curse.”

“What about Cas?” Dean asked and at the sound of his name, the angel in question flew in.

“What about Cas, what?” he asked in a monotone as he surveyed the room. His eyes feel on you and he cocked his head to the side. “Why is (Y/N) a Yorkshire terrier?” he asked as he approached Crowley. You rolled unladylike in Crowley’s arms to say hello to the angel. He nodded his head at you. “I am doing well, (Y/N). How did you manage to turn into a dog?” he asked as he reached for you and all three men stared at the angel.

“Wait, can you hear me?!” you asked with a yip as he cradled you and he laughed.

“Yes, I can hear you.” He said as he sat down on the floor with you, setting you down right in front of him with his head tilted to the side. Sam, reacted as a memory flooded into his head and he jumped out of his chair.

“Dean, the spell. Do you remember that Inuit spell?” he said as he ran out of the room and you couldn’t help yourself but chase after him barking like mad as he grabbed his bag and returned to the library. “We had a case like two years ago and we had a spell where we could talk to animals.” Sam said as he ripped his bag apart, looking for the old spell.

“Do you think it would work since she isn’t really a dog?” Cas asked as he rechecked the papers on the table as Sam rushed through them.

“Well if Cas can hear me as a dog, but Crowley can’t hear me as a person then I think we have a good chance at it working.” You thought as you bounced at Sam’s leg to get picked up. “Can someone put me on the table please?!” you asked as you bounced.

“Darling, will you just come over here please? You’re too excited to be up on the table right now.” He said as he bent down and reached for you. You snarled at him but went over to him anyways.

“Spoil sport.” You said as he picked you up and he and Cas laughed as Sam found the paper he was looking for.

“Here we go.” He said as his eyes quickly scanned through the list of ingredients before handing the paper to Crowley. “Do you think you can get this stuff?” he asked as Crowley read through the list before nodding.

“Simple enough.” He said as he handed the paper back to Sam and Dean started shaking his head.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no. I am NOT doing that again.” Dean said as he swallowed the last bite of his burger and you laughed to yourself as you looked at him. “That shit tasted like ass and I felt like I had fleas for like a week after.”  You growled at him and he looked up at you. “Don’t give me that shit, (Y/N).” He said as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m not doing it.”

“Cas, do me a favor and ask Dean what he keeps hidden in his room.” You said as you rolled over in Crowley’s arms so he would rub your belly again as your husband laughed at the relayed message.

“What do you keep hidden in your room, Dean?” Cas asked innocently, his eyebrow arched and his head tilted to the side and Dean spit his beer out as his face flushed red.

“Fine! I’ll do it!” he said as he jumped out of his chair. “You’re a real pain in the ass, (Y/N). Do you know that?” he growled as he grabbed his lunch plate and stalked toward the kitchen and you yipped at him in response.

“Alright, let’s get this spell started.” Sam said as he cleared the rest of his papers off the table. “Then we can see if we can find a counter spell to Rowena’s curse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had taken to laying on Crowley’s lap to nap while he held court since there was nothing else you could really do this past 2 weeks and today was a just another day in court. The boys had no luck with finding a counter spell and you felt nearly hopeless. You whined a sigh as you listened to the stupid demon in front of you ramble on about soul numbers as Crowley’s fingers continued to absentmindedly run through the hair on your back. However, a familiar sound in the distance outside of the throne room caught your attention and your head popped up off Crowley’s knee as a low growl filled your chest.

“What is it, darling?” Crowley asked as the sound got closer and you stood up on his knees as Rowena’s shrill voice filled the room as the doors flew open.

“This is an outrage! Take your hands off of me!” she shrieked as four demons dragged her into the room and Crowley grabbed you in midair as you leapt from his lap to attack, your little legs flailing as your angry yaps mingled with her voice.

“Darling, stop yapping.” Crowley scolded as he held you to his side, standing from his throne and you rested on his arm and growled as the woman in front of you realized that you had been found and you had made it home. She honestly thought you would be dead by now. “What have you done?!” Crowley roared as the demons shoved his mother to the front of the room.

“Hello, Fergus. I see you bought yourself a little rat.” She mocked and you growled once more as she simply laughed.

“Change her back, mother.” Crowley said as he struggled to hold you still in his arms and she feigned annoyance, looking up at the ceiling.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about.” She replied before she was suddenly thrown backwards across the room against the wall and then just as suddenly flying back to where she was just standing.

“Let’s try that once more.” Crowley restated, his voice seething with anger as he walked down the steps to stand directly in front of the witch. “Change. Her. Back.” With no warning and a flick of her wrist you began to howl as you felt like you were on fire once again and Crowley had just enough time to set you down on the floor before you morphed back into your human form. When the heat dissipated, you looked at your hands briefly before standing up completely naked in the middle of the throne room.

“You fucking bitch!” you screamed hoarsely as you lunged at your mother-in-law, getting in a solid right hook to her jaw before Crowley yanked you back, shoving you toward the bedroom.

“Get her out of my sight.” He yelled as he followed you toward the room, dismissing court for the afternoon as you stalked through the double doors you rounded on him the second the door closed.

“Why did you pull me back?” you croaked as he wrapped you in his arms.

“First of all, I will not have the Queen of Hell standing stark naked in the middle of court wailing on my mother.” He said as you huffed and wrapped your arms under his around his waist. “Second, because I didn’t want to wait any longer to do this.” He said as he leaned back slightly to look at you, placing his palm on your jaw and kissing you. You melted into his touch and realized just how much you had missed it in the past couple of weeks. You hummed against his lips as he began to walk you back toward the bed.

“God, I’ve missed you.” You said when your legs hit the bed and you crawled back toward your pillow. As you watched your husband you caught a whiff of dog and you paused looking down at the pillow you had been sleeping on for the past few weeks. “Oh God, it smells like dog!” you croaked as you tossed the pillow across the room away from you.

“Imagine how I felt.” Crowley said as he climbed up the bed toward you hoovering over your naked frame. “Welcome home, pet.” He said with a wink and you growled at the nickname as he closed the distance between you with a bruising kiss.


End file.
